Tears of Blood
by Story Obsessed
Summary: Bella's life has never been easy. When it was supposed to look up it took another turn for the worse. As more and more negative pile up Bella is starting to believe that things will never be better. Can a certian family fix that, no matter what circumstances they meet in?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story just had someone suggest I try it so decided to give it a chance. I have never written this type of story before so please don't be so harsh. The girl that told me to write it didn't give me anything except what she was thinking (which wasn't very much). *Takes deep breath* (Here we go)**

"Drive the car" I ordered. "Alexis, seat belt now!"

"Who are you? Get out of my car" The guy in the driver's seat ordered.

"Drive or I will shoot you" I seethed.

I pulled out the pistol and flashed it in his face. My body shook violently, but I didn't let him see it. I looked behind me and saw four of them run from the trees.

"Belly they're coming" Alexis screamed.

"DRIVE, NOW" I ordered.

"We're at a red light" He said in a weak, nervous voice.

I make a scene out of cocking the gun. The mystery driver passed the car on the right and blew through the red light.

"Do you live far?" I asked voice tight.

"About an hour and a half from here" He said.

"Good, we're going to your house."

"No we are not" He said angrily.

"If you want to live through this, we're going to your house. Don't try anything stupid; don't drive me by a police station, anything stupid and I will shoot you without hesitation." I warned. "And do not look at me"

We drove through the darkened streets, occasionally passing other cars. The mystery driver kept his eyes forward. I realized that he drove like a maniac as we got onto a highway. Highway 58, I realized, we were leaving Port Angeles. We were in the car for two hours before we exited onto Forks. Alexis didn't do anything but cry the whole time.

"I thought you said an hour and a half" I yelled.

"I can't bring you or the kid to my house lady" He said.

With shaking hands I pressed the gun against his temple. I could practically hear him gulp. He turned onto a trail in the woods and drove for another 15 minutes before pulling into a huge house. I noticed there were other cars here.

"Who else lives here?"

"My mother and father, two sisters, and three brothers" He mumbled.

"Are they all home?"

"Yes"

"Fuck" I mumbled. "How old are you?"

"17"

_Fuck_

"What is your name?"

"Edward"

I was glad that he still hadn't looked at me and the only light left after _Edward_ turned the car off was lights from in the house.

"Get out" I ordered, still aiming the gun at him.

Edward complied. I grabbed my book bag and got out the car. I walked to the back and pull Alexis out of the seat belt and out of the car. She clung to my side, sobbing wildly. I wave my gun at his house and follow as he walks to the front door.

"We are going to be okay" I whisper to Alexis.

She looked up at me with a tear streaked face.

"What is the nearest room to the door?"

"The living room" He said.

"Tell the rest of your family to go there; I'm still aiming the gun at your head so don't try anything to get yourself killed. Do you have a house phone?"

"No" He said, opening the door. "Everyone can you go to the living room, it's an emergency" He called.

We waited a few minutes before I nudged him forward with the tip of my gun. I followed him into a huge, elegant living room. There was a man and woman standing and 4 teens sitting around. The girl with the spikey black hair screamed when she saw us.

"Shut up, now" I ordered.

She broke down into tears automatically, my heart clenched painfully. I didn't plan any of this.

"Lexi" I said looking down at Alexis' shaking form. "We're going to be okay"

"Son what is going on?" The man asked.

"Drop all of your cell phones and slide them this way" I ordered.

"Look, how much do you want? Just please don't hurt my family" The woman begged.

"DO WHAT I SAID" I yelled.

Everyone put their phones on the floor and slid them towards me. I stuck my hand out for Edward's, he dropped it in.

"Join your family" I said, pushing him with the gun.

He did. He turned and looked at me, gasping and my less than pretty appearance and Alexis' tiny dirty form.

"I don't want your money" I informed them. From the looks of it they have more than enough to spare though.

"What do you want then?" The man asked, holding his frightened wife.

I bend down and pick up all of the phones.

"Where is your closest bathroom?" I asked. "Can someone lead me to it? You" I said pointing to the pixie.

"Me?" she squeaked.

"Now"

"Look, I'll go" The woman said.

"No, I want her to come." I said. "Now"

The girl got up and I realized she was shorter than the rest, and she looked the youngest.

"I'll take the phones so you can't call anyone. One wrong move and I'll kill her, it's a promise" I said. "Now lead"

The girl turned and walked out of the living room. I grabbed Alexis and followed her through a hallway until we reached a door that led to a bathroom. She walked in and I followed closing and locking the door behind us.

"Sit" I said pointing to the toilet.

She complied without a peep.

"I'm going to put the gun down, I can fight and I doubt you want to attempt to shoot me, don't reach for my gun."

She nodded obediently. I put the gun down the furthest away from her I could manage on the counter. I looked up at my reflection. My face was matted in blood and dirt. My once white t-shirt was now red with black smudges. I wanted to take a shower but I couldn't do that here. I looked down at my right arm. My cut was trying to heal, barely bleeding. It was starting to hurt to move my arm.

"Come baby" I said to Alexis.

I picked her up and sat her on the counter next to the sink. I turn on the water and wash her face clean of dirt and tears.

"Belly, where are we going to go?" She whispered fearfully.

"I don't know" I whispered. "I'll figure it out, I promise."

Alexis looked up at me with trust that made my heart break. I can't let anything happen to her.

"Back to the living room" I order.

We made our way back through the hall way and into the living room. The rest of their family was standing around worriedly.

I was starting to lose the fight in me and panic was starting to take over. What have I done? I'm going to end up in jail. What about Alexis? I have to keep her safe!

My phone rang loudly. I fished around my dirty jean pockets and pulled it out. The number was unknown.

"Hotline" I answered, swallowing the rising panic and keeping out of my voice.

"Do you think you can hide from me bitch?" A dark voice spit. "You have nowhere else to go. Be back soon or I will find you myself"

Fear shot through my body and my right hand shot out. The phone flew across the room and hit the wall. A loud shattering noise sounded out and the phone practically exploded from the force. I looked around at everyone, standing around wide-eyed. Loud sobs ripped through Alexis' throat. The man, Edward's father, stepped towards me.

"Don't come any closer" I warned.

I quickly lifted my hand and aimed the gun at his head. My hands visibly shook now, I couldn't hide it. I was losing strength. The house was silent, other than Alexis' sobs, and I heard dripping. I looked down in confusion and saw that the dripping was my blood hitting the white floor. My adrenaline rush was dying and panic was taking its place, too quickly for me to stop. It must have been obvious because the man stepped towards me again.

"I will shoot you" I warned.

My voice sounded borderline hysterical even to my ears. I need to get out of here.

"Let me take a look at your arm" The man said softly. "I'm a doctor"

"Don't come any closer" I said, cocking the gun.

The man froze and stepped back. Suddenly the front door burst open. As I spun I saw a phone in the blond girl's hand.

"Drop the gun" A man's voice ordered.

Fear choked me and the gun fell from my hand. I pushed Alexis towards the family and away from the men. Two men ran and tackled me to the ground while another picked up the gun.

"BELLA" Alexis screamed.

My hands were pulled behind my back. I screamed out in pain and fought back automatically. I spun and caught one cop in the groin and punched another in the face. The first once dropped to his knees and the second staggered back. I jumped back and grabbed Alexis.

"She's just a baby" I screamed. I couldn't help it, I started crying with Alexis cradled against me. "I had to protect her!"

"Put the kid down" A cop ordered. "Let me get you to a hospital to get you stitched up, you're bleeding"

The cop surprised me with his soft voice. Maybe because without the gun I'm not a threat.

"No, please" I cried.

"We can talk at the station" He continued.

"No" I said roughly. "She has to stay with me. I can't leave her anywhere. Please don't take her from me"

"She can come with you" The cop pacified. "She can stay until we figure everything out. I need you all to come to the station too"

Alexis clung to me tighter.

"I won't let them take you from me" I promised her. "I will keep you safe no matter what."

"Are you carrying any other weapons on you?" The cop asked me.

"No sir" I whispered respectfully.

Two cops stood in front of me and two behind as I was lead to the back of a police van. In the van I sat, cradling Alexis in my arms, I won't let her go. A female cop places some cloth on my bleeding arm and holds it down. I was silently grateful.

"Hush Lexi" I whispered. "It'll be okay. I will always protect you. I won't let them try and hurt you again. I will never let anyone hurt you again."

**A/N: Well now that I wrote it and then changed it a few time, I like it. Review, should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Alexis sat on the hospital bed as they stitched my arm up, holding my other hand tightly. A cop stood at the door to make sure we didn't leave.

"Okay, now the one on your face doesn't need stitches but I'm going to cover it up" The nurse said.

I nodded at her, tight lipped.

"You're all done." She smiled sweetly. "Here sweet heart" The nurse continued, handing Alexis an ice pack. "Put this on your cheek."

Alexis' cheek swelled and was now black and blue from where Ray had slapped her.

The nurse walked over to the female cop and spoke. She told her that we were clear to go with her and that our rape kits came up negative. She also said something else to the cop quietly. The cop looked at me with an apologetic frown. Alexis finally stopped crying when we got in the hospital, but looked like it was going to start again when we got back in the cop car.

"Shhh" I soothed before it could start. "What time is it?" I asked the cop.

"Just after 3" She said.

I blanched, Alexis needed to rest. I'm surprised she even managed to stay up this long. We were in the car for a little while before we were there. Alexis and I walked hand in hand into the police station and were led to an interrogation room.

"How old are you two, and what is your relationship, and names?" A different woman asked as she walked in. Her voice was soft.

"My name is Isabella Marie, I am 16, and this is my little sister Alexis Marie and she is 5." I said.

"Are we in trouble?" Alexis whispered fearfully.

"I don't know" I whispered back.

"Do you have your parent's number?" The woman frowned.

"NO" Alexis wailed. "Please don't let them call daddy"

There was so much fear in her voice, and mixed with my own fear, tears came to my eyes.

"Can I put my sister to sleep before we talk?" I whispered. "She's just a baby; she shouldn't have to deal with this."

"Don't let them call daddy" She cried to me. "Please"

"I won't let daddy come" I rocked her. "I told you I'd keep you safe. I promise I will"

The woman nodded. I rocked and hummed as best as I could as Alexis cried in my arms. It took about 30 minutes, and the woman left us alone, but finally Alexis' eyes slipped closed. She was safe in sleep's warm embrace. The woman walked back in.

"Would you like us to bring a cot in for her?" She asked.

"Please"

A few minutes later a man came in with a blue cot. He unfolded it and stood it on the legs. I carried Alexis over and laid her down, careful not to shake her away. I pulled my sweater off and laid it over her tiny body. With a sigh I sat back in the uncomfortable chair across from the woman.

"So Isabella" The woman said with a sad frown. "I already spoke to the Cullens" I assume that's the family I dragged into this. "Now I need your side of the story. How did this start? Can we start with your parents?"

"It's a long story"

"I have all the time you need."

"My dad is a junkie" I said simply. "He's been a junkie for as long as I could remember. He wasn't able to keep a job for long and barely had enough money to support me and his addiction. Naturally he chose his addiction over me. My mom left when I turned 5, she couldn't deal with my dad's abusive ways or his lifestyle. But she didn't want me.

"Around the time I turned 7 he gave to me his friend for money for drugs. The guy raped me and gave my dad money. He learned that it was an easier way to make money than working. That went on until I was around 11. Daddy Dearest got another girl knocked up. She didn't stick around, just left Alexis with his after a month and never came back.

"Alexis learned at a young age not to get on our father's bad side, especially is he was drinking or if he wasn't high. Her safe place was me. I tried to protect her from him but he was always so violent. She's terrified of him; I'm terrified that he'll find us."

The woman looked heartbroken as I blinked tears away.

"What happened last night?"

"Well dad's friends brought more friends as time progressed; now there is 5 of them. Yesterday my father agreed to let them have Alexis too because they said they'd pay extra" I choked. "So they took both of us into the house and my father left us. I didn't know he agreed to involve her. They started going after me like always. The main one carved his name into my arms" I looked down at the gauze. "Then he cut my face, for laughs.

"One of them went after Alexis and I panicked. She was so scared; she didn't understand what was going on. I pushed the guy off of me and kicked him in the balls. He took out his gun and I took it. One guy got on top of Alexis so I pushed him off. He tried again and Alexis was screaming because he slapped her. I panicked and shot him. I grabbed Alexis and the bag I keep packed by the door and ran"

"You keep a bag packed by the door?"

"I promised Alexis that when I was old enough I would save her from Daddy. I got her to stop screaming and ran into the woods, practically dragging her along. We fell a few times and I just carried her the rest of the way. We got in the first car I saw outside of the woods. I didn't plan on hurting anyone in the house. I just had to keep Alexis safe; I'm the only person she has. I couldn't let them rape her. I didn't mean to kill him, but he didn't come out of the house after us, just the other 4."

I cried. "I can't go to jail, what will happen to Alexis? I can't just leave her. If my father comes to get us he's going to beat her and me. What if he kills her? She's so tiny"

I broke down into a fit of sobs.

"So that isn't your gun?"

I shook my head.

"Well that is good because that gun was linked to other shootings."

I wiped my eyes.

"Am I going to jail for murder?" I croaked.

"It was self-defense and protection of your sister so no". She smiled, teary-eyed "However, we are going to find those men and your father and arrest them. And you and Alexis are going to foster care in Forks."

"Please keep us together. My father's name is Charles Marie. The other guys' names are Brian; I shot him, Pat, Ray, James, and Laurent." I said. "What about the family? Can I talk to the parents?"

I really wanted to say sorry. The woman nodded.

"Can I get my book bag back?"

The woman nodded again. She got up, left, and came back in with my bag. I opened it and automatically noticed all of my diaries were missing.

"My books are missing" I said.

"They're evidence; we can use it to incriminate the men when we find them."

"Oh"

A little while later the adult Cullens I asked for walked in. I was sitting on the floor next to the cot Alexis slept on. She looked so peaceful as I watched her. They sat down.

"I wanted to apologize for putting you guys through this" I said looking up at them. "I had to protect her. I didn't plan on hurting any of you"

"You did it to protect that baby" The woman said with a small smile, like she understood.

"I can't say I wouldn't have done the same." The man said with a small smile. "Are you okay? Your arm and stuff."

I nodded. It amazed me how understanding the adults were.

"Are you pressing charges on me?" I asked quietly.

"No" The woman said. "No one was hurt, and we understand why you did it."

"I'm just sorry I involved any of you. But she means the world to me and I promised her I would keep her safe"

"Bella" Alexis croaked.

I automatically turned my attention to her.

"Yes sweet heart, I'm here" I said. "I'll always be here"

"What if daddy finds us?" She cried.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I whispered.

She nodded. There is no one who knows my baby sister better than me. I sat on the cot and let her sit on my lap.

"Let me tell you something" I said. "I would never, ever, EVER, let anyone hurt you again. I will fight anyone and everyone to keep you safe. You are the most important person in my life."

"Promise"

"I promise" I smiled.

"What happens now?" She asked.

"We are going to a new house with new people." I said quietly.

"No more daddy" She asked.

"No more daddy" I confirmed.

"What if he finds us?"

"I won't let him get anywhere near you"

"You are going into foster care?" The Cullen woman asked.

"Yes" I mumbled.

The police lady walked in a second or two later.

"Do you want a cell? They're the only places with beds. It's just for the next few hours, until we can find you a case worker and a foster home."

"Sure" I said.

Honestly I was exhausted now. Alexis needs to get more sleep, it's been a stressful day. We followed the lady out of the room and towards the back of the building. She led us to a cell with a toilet, sink, and a small bed, like a twin size. There was a tiny pillow and blanket on it. She smiled apologetically. We went in and she left the cell open.

"Come" I said to Alexis.

We went to the sink. I pulled her shirt off and rubbed her down with water, trying to clean as much dirt off of her as I could. In my bag there was an extra set of clothes for her. I undressed, rinsed, and redressed her as fast as I could. I was as clean as I was going to get without a shower. We lay in the small bed, Alexis between the wall and me. I put the pillow under her head and wrapped her in the thin blanket. It was cold in here and more so for Alexis than me. I made a pillow with my arm and wrapped the other arm around Alexis. She slowly drifted off. Soon enough sleep came back with her warm embrace, waiting for me.

**A/N: I like this story so far. I just love stories with such strong sibling bonds and Bella and Alexis is as strong as they get. Reviews? I mean that is if people are reading… Either way, I like it so far **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I actually like this story so much that I can't stop writing!**

**BPOV**

My eyes shot open when there was stirring next to me. I yawned as Alexis peaked her eyes open. She smiled slowly and yawned.

"Good morning" She mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning" I said back, smiling.

We got up and stretched in sync, a smiled again. Sometimes it's as if we're the same person. Only I knew how different we were. Well now the cop knows too. Alexis walked over to the sink and wet her hands before rubbing her eyes. I followed behind her and repeated the action. My right arm throbbed painfully under the gauze.

"I'm hungry" Alexis whispered as if it was a secret.

"I know. Give me a few minutes to figure something out"

She nodded. I went over to my bag and dug to the bottom of it where my money was. I had quite a bit. I should feel guilty for stealing money from my father but someone had to feed us. I grabbed $30 and put it in my pocket before putting my bag on my back.

"Come on" I said.

Alexis grabbed my outstretched hand. We walked out of the cell and back the way we came in. We walked by a cop at the furthest door and he let us out.

"Good morning" The cop from yesterday said. I noticed that she looked exhausted.

"Good morning"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes" I said. "Can we stop at a store on our way to wherever you're taking us?"

"Sure"

We followed the police lady out of the station; sun light burned my eyes momentarily. I was surprised that we were led to a regular silver car. I strapped Alexis into the back seat and sat next to her. My head throbbed painfully. We pulled into a small _American Deli_ store. When we came back out I was holding the two bags. We both got a sandwich on a roll, a bag of chips, and a bottle of orange juice. I also got myself a small pack of Advil for my headache and Alexis got a pack of Skittles.

"I leave you here" The lady said.

We had just walked into a building and went up an elevator. Now we were sitting in a waiting room eating.

"Where is here?" I asked.

Alexis looked up as she chewed curious as ever.

"It's one of the foster care doctor offices." She said. "A doctor will call you soon and then your case worker will call you."

"Thank you" I said.

The cop nodded with a small smile and left. Alexis and I ate in silence.

"So we're going to see the doctor?" She asked when we were both done.

I nodded. "Yup" We smiled. She had always laughed when I said 'yup'.

"Do you want me to read you a story?" I asked, looking over at the book shelf in the corner of the room. She nodded happily. I went over and grabbed a book. "Clifford the Big Red Dog" I started.

I read her the book and was done by the time we were called and sat in a room.

"Good morning" A very nice looking nurse said, walking in and closing the door.

"Good morning" W replied together.

She talked to us about nothing important as she weighed us and took our height. We did a hearing test and a sight test. Then we were led to another room, it was smaller and another lady sat in there. We all said good morning. Alexis and I closed our eyes when she said all she needed from us was some blood. Alexis cried while she got her blood taken but was good when she got a sticker for me brave. I looked away and cried a little too. Last we were led into another room. More good mornings were exchanged and finally we were with the actual doctor.

"I need to check your cuts to make sure they look okay." The doctor said.

She unwrapped the gauze on my arm and I flinched.

"Does it hurt Izzy?" Alexis asked worriedly.

"Only a tiny bit" I said.

The doctor looked and then wrapped it up in clean gauze. Last she checked the one on my face and repeated the process. She wrote more stuff in a folder.

"One last test and we're done here" The doctor said. "Lie on the bed and pull your shirt up. You can sit on this chair" She told Alexis passing her a roll-y chair.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" Alexis asked.

I nodded, smiling at her, and she grabbed my hand. The doctor pulled out a few things and pulled a screen over to us. She plugged in a bunch of wires and finally looked at me with a smile.

"When did you say your last period was?" She asked squeezing cold gel onto my exposed stomach.

"A few months ago" I answer.

"When was the last time you were in school?" She asked.

"I was homeschooled for 6th grade but failed the tests at the end of the year so my father pulled me out."

The doctor shook her head spreading the gel across my stomach.

"Just as we thought" She mumbled. I looked up at her in confusion. How would they know about school? "Well Bella" She said, using my name for the first time. She wiped the stuff off of my stomach and let me pull my shirt down. "You're 4 months pregnant"

Air rushed out of my lungs and my world threatened to fall around me. The only thing holding me up at his point was Alexis' hand.

"What?" I squeaked.

She nodded. "Your foster parents are going to have to set up another day for you to come back for other tests. Take care of yourself to make sure you have a healthy baby in 5 months"

I am in denial. But she hands me a picture and tells me where the head and stuff is or will be. Alexis watches in amazement. I watch in shock.

"Go to the elevator and to the 5th floor, your case worker will come out and call you."

I got up and left the room, Alexis was a step behind me. We went upstairs and into another waiting room.

"So you have a baby in your tummy?" Alexis asked, wide eyed.

I nodded without opening my mouth. I didn't want to talk. Alexis seemed to have understood that because she sat down and didn't talk again. A woman called us back and into a room. She was tall, and white with jet black hair. I could tell by the way Alexis clung to me that she didn't like her. I couldn't honestly say I liked her very much either. She said her name was Ms. Reese.

"So you're pregnant" She said waving a manila folder briefly.

I looked over at her with a glare. _No shit Sherlock!_ I didn't say it though because Alexis was still holding me tightly. The lady sighed seeing that I wasn't going to answer.

"Well there is a family willing to take you and we can see if they still want you when they find out."

"Both of us" I said, making sure that me and Alexis were staying together.

The lady nodded. We all got up and left. Ina silver car we drove for about 30 minutes and I choked when I saw where we were. The house, the Cullen house!

"Look where we're at" Alexis whispered in surprise.

I swallowed and nodded, getting out of the car with Alexis.

"You guys can get your things when your father is found" She said as she rang the bell.

The woman the door with a smile, "It's great to see you under better terms" She said to me.

We were lead back to the living room. I sat awkwardly on the couch with Alexis on my lap. Reese and the Cullen woman spoke for a few minutes before the Cullen man walked in.

"I'm Esme, this is my husband Carlisle. We know that you are Isabella and this is Alexis."

"Just Bella" I mumbled looking down at Alexis.

She was watching me with wide chocolate brown eyes. I forced a small smile at her.

"So Bella" Ms. Reese said. "Would you like to tell Esme and Carlisle about your recent mistake?"

"You're such a bitch" I snarled.

"Yeah, you're such a bitch!" Alexis mimicked angrily.

"No" I said quickly. "Don't say that word it is not nice"

"Sorry" Alexis said, tears shining in her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry for saying it in front of you. It really isn't a word that you say to people, especially people close to you." I said softly.

"She doesn't mean anything to me" Alexis snorted.

I couldn't help but smile, she was right about that.

"Back on track" Ms. Reese said. "Ms. Marie is pregnant, the doctor said four months"

"With all due respect Ms. Reese, have you seen Bella's file? You can hardly call it her mistake" The man, Carlisle said. Was he defending _me_?

Ms. Reese made a face like she smelled something sour. "I guess that means it doesn't affect you wanting to become her foster parents."

"No it doesn't" He said.

"Well I guess that's it, you know all the essentials." Ms. Reese said.

"I'll walk you to the door" Carlisle said.

"I'll see you again next month" Ms. Reese said.

"Can't wait" I mumbled sarcastically, too quiet for her to hear.

Alexis snickered up at me quietly. I smiled at her softly.

"So Bella" Esme said. "Alexis" Alexis and I looked up at her slowly. "I was thinking Bella's room could be on the third floor and Alexis' on the first."

"No" Alexis said worriedly. "I want to be in the room with Bella"

"That's alright to" Esme said smiling reassuringly. "Bella, would you be opposed to the basement then?" Esme asked. "Because it's bigger and there would be more room for you and the baby when he or she comes"

_I don't want the baby _I thought.

"That would be great I guess" I said quietly.

"There isn't anything down there right now but I can show it to you now, we can do the rest later."

"Sure" We got up.

Alexis grabbed my hand and we followed Esme. We went down the hallway and towards the bathroom from the first time I was here. We were led to a door right before the bathroom. Esme opened it and flipped a switch. Lights turned on above the stairs and we went down. Another switch turned on the actual basement lights.

"This switch turns these lights off from down here" Esme flipped another switch and the lights from the stairs shut off.

The basement was one huge empty space with 3 doors. The first door was by the back of the basement. It opened to a huge open room.

"We can put up bars for hangers, you know, and make it a closet."

The next door was next to the first door. It opened to reveal another empty room.

"Another closet" Esme said.

The last door was in the corner of the basement on the same side as the stairs, but opposite corner. It opened up to a huge bathroom. I resisted the urge of saying that the closets were almost the size of my room and Alexis's room back home. The entire basement was white, including the bathroom.

"We can go out and get stuff to decorate if you want" Esme said.

"I don't need you to spend money on me" I said quickly. "Or my sister, I'll get a job"

"Non-sense" Esme smiled. "You will be treated just like the rest of my family. I don't make them take care of themselves. I want you to feel at" Esme stopped. "I want you to feel comfortable to live here."

Alexis looked around the basement in disbelief and awe. She deserves this life; she deserves everything that a kid her age should've had.

"We can go shopping now for clothes for you two" Esme said.

"I don't know" I said hesitantly.

I couldn't remember the last time we went shopping. Alexis was looking up at me waiting for my decision.

"Come on, you can't live on one outfit forever." Esme said.

"Alright" I said.

We turned off the lights and left the basement. I was still in dirty jeans and my dingy sweater.

"Honey we're going shopping" Esme called as we walked out of the house.

We followed her to a white car. When Alexis was buckled up Esme told me to get in the passenger's seat. I hesitated but did as I was told. The ride to the mall was silent. There was nothing to say, music played quietly in the background. Soon enough we were walking into the mall.

"Alexis first" I said automatically.

"Of course" Esme smiled.

We walked until we got to _Shopper's World_. We went straight to the little girl's area.

"Do you know what size you are?" Esme asked Alexis.

She shook her head.

"I don't know for certain, all of her clothes are getting too small for her"

"So let's try something on huh?" Esme said happily.

Alexis looked up at me for permission to ask for anything. I nodded slowly. Alexis also nodded, but at Esme. Esme picked up outfits as we walked around talking happily. Slowly I started to like her and I could tell Alexis felt the same when she started to talk too. Soon I joined the conversations. Esme excused herself while I helped Alexis try on the clothes we picked up.

"I like Esme, she is nice" Alexis said as we confirmed that everything fit.

"Me too" I smiled.

It was good to see Alexis so happy. For once she wasn't worried about our father, or anything else. Esme covered up the price when she paid for Alexis's stuff. We had so many bags that we had to put everything in Esme's trunk. Next we went and got Alexis a bunch of sneakers and shoes.

"Do you guys want McDonalds for lunch?" Esme asked.

"Yes please" Alexis said with a smile.

We went to the food court and ordered.

"Are you excited to be a mom soon?" Esme asked as we ate.

I shrugged. I wasn't but I didn't want to say that.

"So I'm going to have a baby sister?" Alexis asked.

"No" I smiled. "You are going to have a niece or a nephew."

"Oh"

We left the foot court to shop for me. Esme said it would be best if I got more comfortable maternity clothes because I was going to get bigger. I knew the basics about pregnancy I just didn't think it was possible for me. Naïve of course

By the time we were done clothes shopping Alexis was exhausted.

"All we need to do now is go to Wal-Mart and pick up some stuff." Esme said.

We went and got bathroom stuff, bed sets, and other simple things. Alexis refused to take a nap on the couch when we got back. She helped us bring the bags into the house and down to the basement. On the last trip down I finally took a minute to assess my surroundings. There were now two beds and boxes everywhere.

"Welcome home" Esme said quietly.

I couldn't help but smile and Alexis squealed.

"This is too much" I whispered. "Thank you so much" I turned to Esme. "It more than I deserve after what I put you through"

"Water under the bridge" Esme smiled.

Carlisle came out of the closet with an electronic screw driver. Alexis automatically cowered into my leg and I stepped back from him.

"I'll be done in here soon" Carlisle said.

I nodded quickly, feeling Alexis do the same. Carlisle frowned but didn't say anything. Esme led us back up stairs. We sat on the couch.

"So the kids are at school right now" She said. "The blond girl is Rosalie; her boyfriend is Emmett, the tall strong one. There is also Alice, the short one with spikey black hair, her boyfriend is Jasper he is Rosalie's brother. Alice's twin is Edward, you already know him."

I nodded, pushing their names into my memory.

We were in the living room for about an hour silently. Alexis fell asleep on my lap and I watched her. Esme sat on another couch reading a magazine. Finally Carlisle came up and said he was done in "your room". I nodded and moved to stand. Alexis woke up quickly, startled.

"We can go into our room now" I told her. "You can lay in bed"

She nodded and held my hand.

"Would you like me to go with you" Esme asked.

I shook my head. Slowly Alexis and I walked to the door and down into the basement. I was in awe when I saw it and Alexis gasped beside me. My bed was a big queen size it looked like. A few feet away a twin sized bed, Alexis's bed. There was a big gap between the other side of my bed and the closets. It looked big enough to fit another bed. _Or a crib. _Between me and Alexis's bed there was a big flat screen TV hanging up. A dressed stood off to the side against the same wall; under the TV there was a TV stand. Finally, there were side tables on each side of both of our beds with lamps.

"Let's put the sheets on the bed and pillows" I said to Alexis.

She nodded even though we both knew I would do it myself, like always. We got out her "Dora" bed set, which was apparently a show. She sat on my bed while I made the bed and pulled the pillow cases on her two pillows. She stood up as I pulled the black bed set on my bed. My bed had 4 fluffy pillows on it. Alexis yawned as I finished.

"Let's get you ready for a nap. After you shower properly" I added, looking at her tangled hair.

"If I take a nap now than I'm not gunna be sleepy no more" Alexis said.

"That's alright we can find something to do then" I said with a shrug.

I grabbed us a pajama set, 2 rags, body wash, and hair wash. I help Alexis take a long, warm bath and I take a quick shower. When we were in pajama's I put new gauze over my arm and brushed out our hair. Loose Alexis's hair reached under her shoulders and mine reached the middle of my back. It felt good to wear my hair loose. Alexis was right, the bath seemed to wash away her fatigue.

"The kids are home" Esme called down to me. "Come meet them"

Alexis looked up at me worriedly. She held my hand as we walked up the stairs. We walked to the living room and the Cullen kids stood before us. I noticed that they were all standing and all dressed in outside clothes. Esme named and pointed out each kid. Rosalie glared, Alice smiled, Edward looked surprised, Jasper frowned slightly, and Emmett had a huge smile on his face.

"Well this is a better way to meet" His voice boomed loudly.

Alexis almost pulled me down as she went in the direction away from him. I frowned at Emmett's unnecessary loudness. The sound of Alexis's feet disappeared.

"Alexis" I called turning away from them. No answer. "Alexis, sweetie, where did you go?"

I ran out of the living room. Alexis didn't usually ignore me.

"Alexis" I called worriedly.

I ran down into our room. Sure enough Alexis was hiding in the closet, the same place she used to hide from out father. She looked up with wide, fearful eyes when I walked in.

"Are you alright?" I asked picking her up.

She nodded against my neck. "He's loud. Like daddy"

"I won't let him hurt you though; I already promised no one would hurt you"

"Okay"

"Let's go back"

I carried her back up stairs and into the living room. Everyone looked at me worriedly, even Rosalie, but she quickly went back to glaring.

"Sorry little one" Emmett said quietly.

Alexis looked over at him watching him untrustingly.

"I'm Bella, this is Alexis" I said.

"Do you want them to know?" Esme mouthed from behind them.

I looked at her and shrugged.

"You can when you're ready" Esme said softly. "Or they'll figure it out"

Everyone looked at Esme in confusion. She smiled and shrugged.

"Okay." I said. "Now Alexis how about we go lie down, I know you're tired."

"No" She said yawning for the 3rd time in the last 2 minutes.

"I bet" I said to her.

"I'll call you up for dinner in a little while" Esme said.

"Thanks" I said.

I carried Alexis back down to our room and put her on her bed.

"You are getting heavy" I told her.

She smiled at me. "Because I'm getting bigger and bigger"

It was times like this where Alexis really acted her age. I smiled and started putting our clothes on hangers. Alexis had small pink hangers and I had regular white and black hangers. She laid on her bed facing me, watching me as I put the stuff on hangers. Before I was even done with half of her clothes she fell asleep. I kept hanging up clothes until I was done. I used one closet for myself and the other for Alexis.

_I'm pregnant _I thought sitting down.

Before I could stop it tears sprang to my eyes. Pregnant by force, I don't want this! I got up and busied myself with putting the bathroom stuff away neatly. Our bathroom was monkey themed from the shower curtain to the tooth brush holder. It was actually really cute. I couldn't help but notice in the mirror that my neck was bruised darkly. Walking out of the bathroom I noticed that Alexis's face was still bruised where she was slapped. I lie on my bed and let myself cry.

"Alexis please eat your dinner" I mumbled.

We sat at the table. Alexis sat across from me, Edward sat next to me. I had been pushing around mashed potatoes for a few minutes now and Alexis started doing the same. Anger was coursing through my veins for no reason.

"You aren't eating your food" She mumbled back.

"Well you need to eat" I said seriously.

"You need to eat too and you aren't eating." She frowned.

"Well you aren't me!" I snapped, glaring at her.

I now had the attention of everyone. Alexis gasped and tears swam in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Belly" She whispered.

Guilt swallowed me whole. I tugged at the ends on my hair.

"Look if you aren't hungry how about we get ready for bed" There was a mean edge in my voice unintentionally.

Alexis nodded looking away from me. I got up, reached over to grab Alexis's plate, and then grabbed mine.

"Are you angry at me?" Alexis whispered.

"No"

"So what's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Lexi, I'm just really tired. I really want to go to bed okay?"

Tears filled my eyes; Alexis nodded and followed me into the kitchen. I quickly dumped and washed our plates. As we walked through the dining room I said goodnight. Naturally Alexis slept in my bed.

**A/N: Poor Bella. I got like one review but it's whatever I'm going to continue anyways . So a baby, wow, poor 16 year old Bella. I was a little upset with Bella snapping at Alexis but it happens…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esme's POV**

"I hate social workers like Bella and Alexis's" I mumbled.

Carlisle was lying in bed next to me.

"I do too" He said. "I mean seriously, the poor girl doesn't have anything but a 5th grade education. How was she supposed to know that unprotected sex made babies? Her body is way more mature than her mind."

I nodded sadly. "Poor girls; I hope they see that things will get better"

"Did you see how scared they were of me?" Carlisle mumbled.

So that's what has been bothering him all day.

"Don't take it personally, there father is a junkie and abusive, you've seen the bruises. It's going to take time for them to see that all men aren't the same." I said softly.

"I don't understand something though" Carlisle whispers. "How does someone with no knowledge of sex or sexual reproduction get pregnant? You don't learn about sex until like 8th grade"

"Maybe her body knew, but not her mind. You can feel good but not know if it is okay." I whispered back, wishing he wouldn't have even brought that thought up.

**Bella's POV**

Alexis and I woke up at the same time; it was only 7:30 according to the clock on the nightstand by my bed.

"Momma" Alexis whispered looking up at me.

Alexis had been calling me momma for her whole life. It made sense since I was the only mother she'd ever known.

"Yes" I whispered back.

"Are we staying here forever?"

"Maybe until we're older" I said softly.

"There are a lot of boys here" She said worriedly. "What if they hurt you like all the other guys?" She said.

I looked at her in shock.

"How-" I started.

"I heard you cry at night, when you made me stay with daddy" She said. "When you came back you cried, only when you thought I was sleeping. What if they're like daddy?"

"Stay with me, I'll keep you safe. Safer than I did with daddy or anyone else" I promised.

She climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out with a clean face. I went in and zoomed through my morning needs. I dressed us both in jeans and a t-shirt. Finally, I pulled out my cover up from my bag. Alexis sat still while I hid the bruise on her face and while I covered up the bruise circling my neck.

"Does it hurt?" Alexis asked while we walked out of the basement and to the first floor.

"What" I asked.

"The cuts the man gave you"

Sometimes it was hard with Alexis. She was just like me, perceptive, worried, and older than her age.

"Not too much" I said.

"Momma, how come you said the baby in your belly isn't my sister?" She asked as we walked to the kitchen.

"Because she won't be your sister or he won't be your brother." I said seriously.

Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen. They were sitting at the island drinking coffee and Carlisle was reading the newspaper.

"But you are my momma" She said with wide an innocent eyes.

We now had the attention of the two Cullen adults.

"Not completely" I started before she cut me off.

"You said a momma is who takes care of you and protects you, and you do that. So if you're my momma then the baby is my sister."

I blew out a long breath. "Can we talk about this later?" I finally asked.

"Alright" She said, dropping it easily. "I'm hungry"

"I'll make breakfast" Esme spoke up. "Good morning by the way" She smiled.

"Good morning" We said together.

"Good morning girls" Carlisle said. "I was hoping we could talk today, so we can do it now." He said with an easy smile. "Sit"

I sat across from him at the island and sat Alexis on a separate stool next to me. She sat as close as the gap in the stool allowed. Esme was at the counter beating eggs.

"So I was thinking Alexis could start school since she's the right age." Carlisle said.

"What's school?" Alexis asked looking up at me.

"Well, it when you go to this big building with other kids and learn lots of stuff." I said with a smile.

"Will you go with me to learn lots of stuff?" She asked, smiling hopefully.

"No" I said after hesitating. "I'm too old to go to the same school as you."

"I have to go all alone" She asked wide eyed.

"You would learn lots of new things and make a bunch of friends your age-" I started.

"No" She said cutting me off.

"But Alexis I think you should" I said.

"No" She said again.

"Girls your age are supposed to start school now"

"NO" She yelled.

"Alexis, yes" I said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" She wailed loudly, jumping from the stool.

"You're being unreasonable" I yelled at her. "Cut it out Alexis" I yelled when she didn't stop wailing.

"NO" She continued. "DON'T MAKE ME"

"Alexis please" I said worriedly.

She didn't usually act like this; she usually did what I said. Then again she was never told she would have to spend hours a day away from me with other strangers.

"Don't make me go Momma" She continued. "Please"

Edward and Alice had now come to see what all the noise was. I dropped to my knees in front of Alexis's shaking figure. I pulled her against me.

"Alright" I soothed. "Alright, take a deep breath. I won't make you go."

She sobbed into my chest fearfully. "Don't let that man make me go away."

I looked up and glared at Carlisle angrily. "I would never let him do that" I whispered.

"We can continue this later" Carlisle said with a frown.

"There is nothing left to discuss" I said as Alexis calmed down.

"Bella it's against the law not to send her to school" Carlisle said.

"And my father got away with yanking me out when I was 12" I said.

"Do you think it's fair to Alexis?" He asked.

Alexis struggled from my hold and stood up with worried eyes. I stood up too.

"She said she doesn't want to go. I'm not going to force her to go"

"You aren't her legal guardian" Carlisle said after a pause. "I thought to discuss it with you but you aren't making the right choice here."

"The hell with me not being her legal guardian, I'm her sister; I know what's best for her!"

"How is not being educated best for her, it isn't best for anyone. You need to be back in school too."

I didn't answer and Alexis noticed.

"No Momma, I don't like this man, I don't want to stay here." She yelled.

"Alexis" I said in disbelief. "You're acting like a two year old."

"NO"

"Alexis everyone goes to school at your age" I tried to reason.

Suddenly Alexis's hands lashed out and she swung at me, hard. Her hands beat into my stomach and arms painfully. I doubled over, clutching my stomach. Now she was hitting my face. Tears burned my eyes. Finally I got over the shock and pushed Alexis away from me. Naturally, she fell straight onto her butt. She looked up at me in shock as I slowly got up.

"How dare you hit me?" I finally yelled. "I have never once laid a hand on you and for you to be so…" I stopped.

Alexis was staring up at me, shaking in fear. She looked so much like me, I couldn't help but wonder if this was what my dad saw when I was her age and he threw me to the floor. I felt like time had slowed down, I was breathing heavily. Tears slowly slid down Alexis's face, she hadn't tried to get up the floor. Everyone was watching me.

"Go to your room" I finally said.

"She has to eat" Esme finally spoke up, her voice weak with shock, or sadness.

"She can eat in her room" I said. "Now go" I ordered.

She got up slowly, fearfully. For some reason I noticed how small she really was. The top of her head barely reached my waist and her hands looked like it fit my hand still. Trembles shook her body still; she had never looked at me in so much fear before. I suddenly felt like all of this was my fault.

"I'm not hungry no more" She said.

I didn't answer.

"Momma" She said, looking up at my face.

I looked away from her, tears filled my eyes.

"Momma, I didn't mean to be like daddy" She whispered.

I flinched. "You're not like daddy" I finally said.

"Don't hate me" She said, voice cracking.

"I could never hate you" I said, scooping her up in my arms. "No one could help but love you"

"Daddy hates me" She cried into my neck.

I looked over at Carlisle. "This is all your fault" I said angrily, but quietly. With that I brushed between Edward and Alice and headed back into my room.

**JEBUS Could Alexis had been any angrier and then any more hurt. But it's plain as day that the Marie sisters need each other… ANY SUGGESTIONS**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There will be a crazy shock in here.**

**BPOV:**

Alexis sat on her bed, face hidden in her knees, breathing deeply. I was in the same position on my own bed. Tears fell from my eyes and wet the knees of my jeans, but at least they were slower tears now. I already heard the doors upstairs open and close a few times. Maybe we were home alone now, or it was just Esme like yesterday.

Eventually Alexis laid down in the fetal position and cried herself to sleep. I wondered what she cried for. Was she crying because of me, because of Carlisle, maybe because how horrible her life has been? I lay down and did the same thing. Only I cried for Alexis's pain, my pain, and then I cried for this baby. Why would I be given another child to care for? I've never done anything to deserve a child, so was this punishment? Why punish the child though?

We were sitting in the living room with Esme. Alexis sat on the floor sipping soup and eating a sandwich. I had a sandwich only but finished it. Alexis ate slower, she was quiet still. She wasn't specifically not talking to me but she might as well as have been. Her silence was unnatural.

"Bella, I told Carlisle I would try to get you to talk to Alexis about school. He really didn't mean any harm, you know that right?"

I shrugged; Alexis acted like she didn't hear Esme.

"There is nothing left to talk about" I said, looking away from Esme and at Alexis's tiny figure sitting on the floor.

"Don't you think she should at least get the same amount of education as you?" Esme asked seriously.

"My education didn't help me in life" I said angrily. "It didn't teach me about psycho dads or abusive junkies. It didn't teach me how to keep anyone safe. It damn sure didn't teach me how to raise a baby, let alone two" I fumed. "So what is the point?"

Esme had tears in her eyes, but I ignored it.

"It didn't teach me that punishment was given out unfairly to those who don't deserve it. What has school taught me that actually made a difference?"

"Alexis's life could be better. It will be better, can't you see that?" Esme whispered.

I stopped. Was I preventing Alexis from having a better life? What could she possibly learn from school that matters? School doesn't teach you how to defend yourself and a child against someone 3 times your size.

The door opened and a few seconds later the rest of the kids came in, led by Edward. Alexis pushed her way towards me and hid her face quickly. I reached down and picked her up sitting her besides me on the couch.

"Hey mom, what's with the extra cars? You don't have company" Edward spoke confusedly.

"No company, what are you talking about?"

As if on cue there was loud knocks on the door. I looked at Esme as she got up and Edward sat down. Quickly I lifted Alexis and followed Esme.

"Just think about it" Esme said.

She opened the door and I almost dropped Alexis.

Red rimmed eyes. Face full of hair. Permanent scowl.

My father had found us.

But not on his own of course. Beside him stood the one and only Ray. I noticed the gun holster barely hidden by the t-shirt he wore.

"Girls" My father said, barely concealing his rage

"How can I help you?" Esme said in a tight voice.

"I am here for my daughters" He said.

"No" I whispered, stepping back.

I quickly put Alexis on her feet. She stood, rigid with fear. Her eyes were wide open and she looked up at the man that was supposed to be our father.

"What" He asked in disbelief, having heard me.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave" Esme said. "Or I will call the police"

My father laughed a monotone and empty laugh.

"I'm afraid we can't do that" Ray said. "See you have something that belongs to us and we would like it back"

I quickly pushed Alexis behind my legs.

"Run, now" I said pushing her away.

"Don't you dare" Charles warned, his eyes flashing with hatred at Alexis.

Ray shoved Esme back and made her hit her head on the wall; she hit the floor, probably trying to get over the pain.

"Alexis run" I yelled.

On command Alexis took off back towards the living room.

"ALEXIS" My father yelled.

"Leave her alone" I yelled.

My father stepped forward, he stood over me looking down, and a sick smile played on his face. My heart thumped loudly.

"Please, just take me" I cried. "Please leave her"

"I need you both though" My father said, baring his teeth as if smiling.

"No" I cried pushing him away.

He looked at me angrily as he stumbled back. When he stepped forward I practically shrunk. He seemed to loom over me. His hand came up swiftly and connected with my face with a loud pop. Tears swam in my eyes and I cried out in pain.

"Alexis get out here now" Phil hollered. "Now or it'll be your fault on what happens to your sister" He hit me in the face again, making me fall to the floor.

"No" I yelled back.

My voice didn't hide the pain I was in. My father reached down and wrapped his fist in my hair and yanked me up. I screamed.

"Bella" Alexis yelled. "No let me go! HELP" She yelled.

"I'll get her" I cried.

My hair was release and I took off in the direction Alexis's screams came from. In the living room Edward was holding a screaming and kicking Alexis.

"Bella" She yelled.

I noticed the blond, Rosalie on a phone speaking quietly.

"Alexis's Shhh" I whispered. I grabbed Alexis and put her on the floor. She sobbed uncontrollably, I tasted blood. "I need you to hide, now. No matter what happens I don't want you to be found. Alexis please"

"I love you Momma, don't leave me"

"I love you too" I smiled through my panicked tears.

"ISABELLA"

I pushed Alexis away from me.

"All of you go" I said seriously. "He has a gun"

They nodded and Alice grabbed Alexis's hand. Alexis took it and they ran up the stairs.

"I won't let you go" Edward said, he was the only one that stayed.

I walked back to the door. Edward grabbed me and I flinched away from him.

"I have to go" I whispered "Or he'll go after everyone. Keep your own sister safe, and Alexis, please. I'll be fine, I've had worse" I said honestly, even though I didn't know what I was about to walk into.

I walked back towards my father, head hanging low.

"Where is she?" Ray asked.

I looked over at him and glared. "I won't let you do to her what you did to me" I said bravely.

"Really" He mused. "How are you going to stop me? You have nowhere to run."

"I'll go with you just leave her" I cried as he stepped towards me.

"I want you both" He said.

I wasn't surprised that he was still answering me. If there was anything he liked better than young girls it was the cat and mouse game.

"I won't let you get her"

He laughed and pushed me backwards and then aimed his fist at my face. When it connected stars swam in my vision and the taste of blood was more acidic in my mouth. He walked forward and stepped on my wrist and it cracked. I screamed again and rolled over, cradling my wrist to my chest. He kept walking and my father followed. Still cradling my wrist I got up and followed. Tears blurred my vision but I ran up the stairs in the living room. I heard loud footsteps upstairs and dashed up. I watched the back of my father's head disappear into a room and a bunch of girl screamed.

I ran into the room and banged into my father's back. A yelp of pain escaped my mouth without my permission. My father spun and grabbed me, pulling me close enough to whisper.

"Tell her everything will be alright and to go with you" He whispered before pushing me forward.

I stumbled forward and past Ray. Alexis was hiding behind Alice but ran forward to where I was sprawled out on the floor.

"Momma" She cried. "Momma what's wrong with your hand?"

My wrist has swollen and discolored quickly.

"Nothing sweetie, I'm perfectly fine" I lied.

"No" She yelled. "What did you do to her?" She yelled.

Before I could stop her she lunged at the closest person, Ray. He quickly lifted her by her arm and she cried out in fear, still kicking.

"Put her down" I yelled, getting up.

I noticed that the guys were the closest, hiding the girls behind them. Edward looked furious but Alice was clinging to him in fear. Ray kicked me, hard, effectively getting me back to the ground.

"Stay on the ground where you belong" He spit.

He threw Alexis to the floor beside me. She yelled and crawled against me. I automatically ignored my pain and covered her body with mine.

"I'll give you money" I yelled to my father. "I'll give you enough for everything you want; I'll even go with you and make you money. Please don't make Alexis come, she's so small."

"Ray" My father spoke. "Just take Bella, you can keep her" He spit. "And we'll come back for Alexis when she is the same age I gave Bella to you. It's just a few years"

Ray didn't answer at first, but finally he said "Fine, she has to be punished anyway. But we will be back for the little one"

He pulled me up and away from Alexis.

"NO" She screamed.

"Alexis" I said seriously. "Go to Alice. I love you"

"But Bella" She started.

"It's not an option!"

Alexis turned and walked behind the guys and disappeared from my view.

"I can walk for myself" I spit when Ray pushed me from the room.

"If you run I'm coming back for Alexis" He said.

With that I walked forward, slowly. Silently I promised my unborn baby to keep it safe. I wouldn't let anyone hurt him or her either. We walked slowly and at the front door I noticed Esme was no longer on the floor.

**A/N: I'M SO SAD FOR THEM AND SCARED RIGHT NOW! Oh I might've wrote Phil but I meant Charles.**


	6. Chapter 6

What happened to Esme? She was just here!

Ray nudged me forward roughly and I staggered forward.

"Bella, I won't let you go" Edward said from behind me.

I froze as Ray grabbed the back of my shirt. He barked out something that barely passed as laughter. I looked up at him and the gun came from his holster.

"No" I yelled automatically. "Ray ignore him, please. What can a weak little boy do to stop you?" Ray snarled, I continued. "Ray please I want to go with you! Please" I said when his hold on the gun didn't loosen. "Ray please, that's all I'm good for, serving you!"

"You actually got something right" He snarled.

Edward looked at me, a mix of emotions on his face; pain, sadness, disbelief, and disgust. I disgusted him.

"Bella" Edward said. "You don't believe that, I know you don't. You're just doing this for Alexis, she's safe, let me keep you safe"

Tears blurred my vision, I wanted to scream _yes I'm doing this for Alexis, you don't have to die to save me; I'm not worth it._

Ray nudged me forward making me collapse to my knees. Pain shot through my wrist and up my arm, I stifled the scream that tried to fight its way from my throat. I kept my eyes to the floor, no use in angering anyone any further. I could practically feel Ray's evil smile.

"You choose Isabella" He said. "Go to Edward or stay with me"

This was a test.

"Bella, come, please" Edward whispered.

I didn't look up. I stayed on the floor, cradling my wrist and letting tears silently fall from my face.

"Let's go" He barked.

I staggered to my feet and to Ray's side. Fear radiated through my every nerve. Fear for myself and for Alexis. I couldn't help but wonder why Edward was acting so nice; did he want me for himself the same way Ray did? Would Alexis be safe? Would Alice and Esme keep her safe?

The sound of an explosion boomed from behind me. The front door swung open, I screamed and cowered away.

"Put your hands up" A male voice yelled.

"FUCK" My father shouted.

I had forgotten he was even here.

There was noise everywhere; shuffling, yells, threats, curses…

"Bella" I heard my name called softly. The voice was deep but I couldn't identify it with my head spinning like this.

_POP. POP. POP._

The air shattered around me. There was the loud roar of a man and a thud. My eyes seemed to be blind, I stared at everything happening, but my vision was blurry.

"Mommy" A baby's voice screamed.

Alexis's voice automatically snapped me out of whatever I was going through. Ray was on the floor clutching his hand. There were cops surrounding him and more cops surrounding another cop. I turned to the steps as Alexis barreled down them. She ran into my arms, sobbing wildly. I stifled my sobs and wrapped my arms around her tiny body.

"It's alright" I said, even though I wasn't sure.

My vision swam and the room spun.

"It's alright Alexis" I cried. "I'm alright"

My words were slurring together, I sounded like Charles when he was drunk.

"Mommy what's wrong?" She asked.

Her dark hazel eyes peered into mine worriedly; she looked so much older than her age.

"Nothing" I said.

It wasn't a lie; the pain was fading away slowly, as if it knew that the worst was over. I watched the cops cuff my father and grab Ray.

"Ma'am" A man said.

His hand touched my shoulder and then Alexis's. She screamed and pushed herself into my harder. She was terrified still; she knew that every man in this room was a threat. I covered her body with mine.

"Don't touch her" I yelled, my voice still slurring.

"Bella" Another voice said. I looked up, it was Edward.

"No" I cried. "NO"

I used my good arm to wrap around Alexis and laid my bad hand over it. The room spun around us again. I got up and half lifted Alexis with my good arm. She had to lift herself higher until she was staring into my face. She screamed again, scaring me. Her hand reached up and touched my head, when it came back down it was coated red.

"Mommy you're hurt" She cried.

"No" I whispered confused. "I'm alright"

"You have to put her down ma'am" A cop said.

I shook my head. He grabbed her and pulled her away from me. She screamed to the top of her lungs and tried to cling to me. I screamed too and fought to keep her with me using my good hand.

"Stop" A man said.

Strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me away from Alexis. My screams got so loud that it was all I could hear, mine and Alexis's. I kicked and thrashed violently, I was a bigger version of Alexis right now. I was carried out of the house, still kicking and screaming, and put into an ambulance. I hear Alexis's screaming getting closer and she was put into the ambulance with me, being carried by a cop and followed by Esme. Alexis stopped screaming when she saw me laying on the gurney. She sat by Esme on the seat and cried, reaching out for my hand.

We held hands as the ambulance started moving. Esme sat with tears streaming down her face, but silently watching us. Alexis stayed too, just crying and watching me.

"I'm tired" I whispered to her. "I'm so tired"

"So take a nap" She cried easily. "I won't leave you, I promise."

I smiled through my tears and let my eyes slip closed.

"Bella, wake up" Someone said. "She can't sleep"

My eyes were heavy, too heavy to open. I felt someone shaking me, my head pounded violently.

"What happened?" He yelled.

The voice was familiar and angry. My body was too heavy for me to flinch away, but I tried to. There was cold air caressing me. I fought against the darkness that was trying to suffocate me. I was painfully aware of the trembling hand still clutching mine, almost to the point of pain. There was a loud cry and suddenly the hand was gone. Alexis's screams echoed through my head, and I fought painfully against the darkness, soundlessly screaming Alexis's name. I felt my body writhe as I was suddenly aware of the pain that was experiencing.

"Alexis" I whispered as her screams grew further away.

I opened my eyes to the face of a dark haired man and white lights moving above me.

"Alexis" I cried out loudly, forcing my head up.

"Ma'am" A man said at the same time as a familiar voice said "Bella"

"Alexis" I screamed. "Where is she? Give her back to me" My voice was hoarse. "Give me back my baby"

"Bella, she is alright" Carlisle voice said.

"No" I screamed. "You gave her to Ray"

I kicked out my feet and threw my weight to the side. Suddenly the floor was coming at me, fast. I fell on my hands and knees, and screamed when one of my wrists twisted in pain. A hand grabbed me and pulled me up; I lashed out and kicked backwards, being released automatically.

"Alexis" I screamed.

My wrist was clutched to my chest and I stumbled forward. Tears fell from my eyes and I stumbled forward again. Before I hit the floor strong arms grabbed me, I looked up at Carlisle's face.

"Give her back to me" I begged, sobbing violently. "I'll do whatever you want, please give her back to me"

A look of pain flickered through Carlisle's eyes before he nodded. He put me back on the gurney and walked to where Alexis was screaming while another man wheeled me to an empty room. I forced myself to sit up as I heard familiar sobbing. Suddenly Alexis was running into the room. I automatically lifted her with the arm that wasn't screaming in pain.

_Shhh _I said softly. _Shhh_

Alexis crawled against me and I rocked her back and forth. Her body trembled violently, I looked at my wrist, swollen, bruised, and throbbing in pain. Carlisle walked in a few seconds later, regarding us with sad eyes. He walks over and starts opening and closing drawers and cabinets, pulling things out of each of them.

"Isabella" A man said, walking in with a lady. I automatically recognized her from my first night in Forks. "Do you remember me, I am detective Johnson and this is my partner detective Jones"

I nodded, confirming that I did recognize them both.

"We need to talk to you about what happened"

"Can't this wait until after her medical health is stabilized?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm sorry sir but this has to be dealt with now to minimize the chance of her forgetting anything" The lady said softly.

Carlisle nodded before holding out 2 pills to me. "Pain killers" He informed me, or maybe the cops. He also handed me two bottles of water.

"Alexis" I said softly. "Calm down, have some water, you're safe with me."

She looked up at me with eyes filled with trust. Slowly she took the bottle of water, letting me open it, and started to sip it. I swallowed the pills slowly. Alexis put the water down and looked over my shoulder, crying out suddenly.

"Mommy he took me away, I don't like that man, I don't like that man!" She cried. "He don't want me to stay with you"

"Alexis" He said softly.

"No" She wailed. "Mommy he don't like me, he don't like you, mommy I don't like that man"

"It's okay Alexis" I promised, "He can never separate us, I will always be here for you"

Her eyes looked at me so trustfully.

"You leaved me today" She whispered. "You went with daddy"

I frowned, she wouldn't understand.

"I am going to talk to the cops now" I told her. "I want you to lie at the bottom of the bed and close your eyes. I know you are tired"

She nodded but instead of lying at the bottom of the bed she paid her head on my thigh. I shook my head when the cop opened her mouth, effectively getting her to close it. Using my good hand, thankfully the right one, I ran my fingers through Alexis's slightly tangled hair. Watching her face made me want to cry, she still sported the bruise Ray had given her, and it was still dark. Her shirt rose slightly, revealing a new bruise that had probably came from Ray throwing her at me. Her breathing slowed down and her eyes completely drooped, and before I knew it, she was sleeping.

The lady cop watched us and Carlisle watched us.

"You're going to be a great mother" Officer Jones said softly.

I smiled, still watching Alexis. I looked up as Carlisle touched my hair. Automatically I flinched away.

"I need to put your hair up" He informed me.

I guess he had a rubber band because I soon felt my hair being put in a high, lopsided, bun. Before I knew it he was wiping the sides of my head and my forehead with a stinging liquid. I winced involuntarily before forcing myself to hold still. Carlisle wrapped white gauze around my head as Officer Jones sat down and Officer Johnson stood at the foot of the bed, by Alexis's feet. I watched him untrustingly as he pulled out a voice recorder.

"I am recording what you say so there is no mistaking that it is you. Can you please state your name, age, where you are, and what happened?"

"Isabella Marie, 16, I am in the hospital with my little sister Alexis Marie. We were at home with Esme and the rest of her kids came home" I said.

They listened to my story of everything that happened while Carlisle tried to work on my bruises and cuts. He flinched when I said that Esme got hurt and then again when I said how Ray broke my wrist. I flinched when he gave me a needle that made my broken wrist numb. The cops asked questions and I answered them. I'm pretty sure the lady cop wiped tears from her eyes a few times. Finally the guy cop clicked off the voice recorder.

I looked over as Carlisle cut into my wrist.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"I have to drain your wrist; it's just a small incision."

I went through the process of x-rays, leaving a sleeping Alexis with the lady cop and my wrist was eventually casted. Back in the room with Alexis my stomach was checked, I sighed in relief when Carlisle told me that the baby was alright. Finally Alexis woke up and we were taken back to the house. I automatically brought us to our room. After an hour or more of tears, we fell asleep. I was holding Alexis and she was curled up in me. The rest was beyond well needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**My updates should be a little more frequent now that I have internet at home again, Yay! **

**BPOV**

I woke up to soft shaking. My casted arm was still over Alexis, while the other was under her. I blinked in confusion, unsure of where the shaking was coming from. The sound of sobbing made me realize that it was Alexis. Her fists were clenched around my shirt and sobs rocked her body, in turn rocking mine. I pulled her harder against my body.

_Shh_ I whispered. "You're alright baby. What's wrong?"

"It hurts" She croaked.

"What hurts?" I asked sitting up quickly.

Alexis didn't move, instead she touched her tiny fingers to her sides and then to her head. "Everything"

"Let's take a warm bath, it might make you feel better" I said.

She nodded and got off of the bed, following me to the bathroom. I ran the warm water while she undressed. I flinched in horror at the sight of her naked body. The handprint stood out boldly on her face. Her right side was completely black and slightly swollen while her left side had a long black bruise across it, as if someone was holding her too tight. Tears pricked at my eyes. She stepped over and into the water. I got a bottle of Tylenol from the medicine cabinet and gave her one. She swallowed it down with warm water from the tap. I suppressed the urge to go _yuck!_

I soaped up a rag and washed Alexis softly, but unable to completely refrain from hurting her. I left her long enough to get her a pair of winter pajamas. She dressed quickly and crawled to her own bed. I covered her, kissed her cheek, and rubbed her back until she fell back to sleep. I shower after that and put on a sweat suit.

I stood in front of the mirror hanging on the back of the bathroom door. I pulled up my sweater and shirt and looked at my stomach. There were bruises still there. I was looking to see if I was a different size, if I was getting fatter, but I didn't think I was.

I ran my hands over my stomach trying to imagine a child growing in there. I dropped my shirt and left the bathroom. Alexis was curled in a ball on her bed, I slowly pulled her comforter from under her and covered her, and then I walked over to my bed.

I leaned against my head board, pulled my knees to my chest, and hid my face in my knees. The panic that I had been fighting since I woke up settled in. My breathing came out in short burst and it became hard to breathe once sobs were added to the mix. And then, suddenly, I couldn't breathe.

"Mommy" I heard from far away.

My brain registered that it was Alexis's voice but I couldn't calm down.

"Mommy" She screamed when I didn't respond.

I started counting my breaths to calm myself down.

"Mommy please" She cried, her loud voice ringing in my ears.

She ran up and touched my arm. Without thinking I pushed her away from me, there was a bang and then she screamed. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Esme and Edward running down the stairs. On the floor Alexis was sprawled out, sobbing, and looking at me with wide, fearful eyes.

_I hurt her, just like my father._

I jumped off the bed and was hit with a dizzy spell. I took off to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before I started throwing up. It felt like forever before I could control my retching. When I did I realized that there was a hand holding up my hair and a hand rubbing my back. The hands were too big to be Alexis and to manly to be Esme.

I got up and pulled away from the hands to rinse out my mouth. I was still crying, but calmer when I went back to the room. Esme was kneeling in front of Alexis. Alexis's body shook with sobs.

"Baby girl" I whispered.

She turned to face me and then took a step away. I stepped forward and Alexis took two steps back. That felt like a kick to my chest. Esme picked up Alexis, frowned apologetically at me, and went upstairs with Alexis, whispering. My knees gave out and sobs wracked my body. Arms wrapped around me.

"No" I cried. "Sh-she h-h-hates me. I hit her just like daddy" I sobbed louder.

"No Bella, it's okay. You two just need time to calm down; when you're calm you can talk to her. She doesn't hate you" Edward's voice said soothingly.

He pulled me against him and into his arms. I leaned against his chest and he started humming. His humming plus the sound of his heartbeat helped calm me down. When I stopped crying he wiped my eyes and smiled. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was.

"Better" He said.

I nodded and smiled.

"You want to try talking to Alexis now? I bet she's calm too"

I nodded and got up. "Sorry for crying all over you"

Edward chuckled and said that it was okay then he followed me upstairs.

"Baby girl I'm so sorry" I said when I saw her sitting in the kitchen at the island.

"It's okay mommy" She said quietly.

She hopped off the chair and ran up to me. I lifted her with my good arms and kissed her cheek.

I was glad she didn't stay mad at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have serious writer's block! I am going to try and work past it though! Here I go.**

**Bella's POV**

It seemed like a month zoomed by. Everyday Alexis's seemed to feel safer and safer, but she still didn't trust anyone but Esme and Alice. I would speak to Edward every once in a while, he was a nice guy, but that was it.

"Bella it's time to go" Esme called.

I adjusted the head band on Alexis's head and she smiled at me. She held my hand as we walked up the stairs, still close to me as ever. Alexis was wearing jeans and a t-shirt since her bruises had finally vanished. I would have been dressed the same but I was too embarrassed since I was now sporting a baby bump. It seemed to have grown over night and I hated it.

After Alexis was strapped in her booster seat I went to the passenger's side of Esme's car and strapped myself in.

"How are you girls feeling?" Esme asked as she drove.

"Good" Alexis said with a smile and then she started singing quietly along to the music playing in the background.

"I'm fine" I said honestly. "I'm just tired"

"It's probably the baby" Esme said.

I nodded.

"What do you want it to be?" She asked.

I thought about it and then answered honestly.

"I don't"

"You don't what?" Esme said as she parked in the hospital parking lot right by Carlisle's black car.

I got out and helped Alexis out of her booster seat and Esme came out behind me.

"I don't want the baby" I said honestly. "I can't take care of another baby. It's bad enough she had to be taken care of by me and I couldn't take care of her, but another baby doesn't deserve that"

"Bella, Alexis is a wonderful girl and you kept her safe by bringing her here. You were a great mother to Alexis and you'll be a great mother to this baby too."

I nodded without agreeing. I couldn't believe that I was five months pregnant, which means in 4 months I'd be ready to give birth. Well not ready, more like forced by the child. I had to go through a sonogram, as Carlisle called it, and was told that the baby was healthy as ever. Then I was able to get my cast cut off and my wrist was free again. Carlisle told me I had to be easy on it for a while but it was healed.

"Anything else" I asked eager to leave the hospital.

Carlisle nodded. "I'll be coming home with you guys since your case worker should be there soon"

"I forgot all about that" I mumbled angrily.

"Well, hopefully this will be one of the last ones" Carlisle smiled.

I smiled shyly back at him, I wasn't completely trusting of Carlisle yet, but hopefully I would get there. Alexis and I rode back with Esme since that's where her booster seat was.

"Bella what do you think about getting your learners permit, most kids get it at 15 and you're 16." Esme said as we drove.

"You mean to drive?" I asked, unable to hide the excitement from my voice.

"Yes" Esme said with a smile.

"Seriously" I asked.

"Yes, if you want, you'll have to learn to drive eventually" She laughed quietly.

"Esme that would be awesome, thank you so much" I said happily.

"I wanna drive" Alexis spoke up from the back seat.

"Do you?" I laughed and turned my attention back on her.

He cheeks were bright red and her eyes sparkled excitedly.

"Yeah momma" She exclaimed.

We pulled up to the house and parked as Carlisle pulled in beside us. Alexis reached over and unbuckled herself as I opened her door. I smiled, not knowing that she knew how to do that herself. At the same time I felt a little down, she was getting so big and soon she wouldn't need me at all. I could still remember when her tiny body fit into my arms, she was growing so fast.

We went in the house and Esme asked Alexis what she wanted for lunch.

"Marshmallows" She declared grabbing Esme's hand and mine.

"Lucky Charms are for breakfast" I told her softly, as to not upset her.

"Please mommy, please" She said pouting.

She held out her hands to me, letting Esme's hand go. I lifted her, being easy on my wrist, and looked at her tiny bottom lip jutting out pleadingly. I looked over at Esme and she shrugged, smiling.

"Just this onetime" I told her.

She hugged me as we walked into the kitchen; it was easy to make her happy sometimes. I poured her a bowl of lucky charms despite Esme's protests saying that she could do it. I sat and ate a bowl with her. We sat in the living room watching Dora until Esme and Carlisle came and sat with us being trailed by Ms. Reese. Alexis mumbled under her breath and crawled into my lap.

"Hello girls" She said taking a seat on the loveseat. Her smile was more of a grimace.

"Hello" I said back. "Say hi Alexis"

"Hi" She said before mumbling under her breath "Alexis"

I chuckled shaking my head. I knew I should've scolded her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I glanced at the clock; the kids would be home in less than half an hour.

"How are you adjusting?" She asked getting right to business.

"Very well" I said through my teeth, god I hated this woman.

She looked at Alexis and an evil little smirk overcame Alexis's face.

"I'm adjusted. I eat four food groups and look both ways before crossing the street and take long naps and… get disciplined."

Ms. Reese looked surprised, but Alexis continued before she could speak.

"Yeah, they discipline me real good, sometimes 5 times a day! With bricks, in a pillow case"

Alexis's tiny face was deadly serious. Without thinking I exploded into hysteric. Tears pooled in the corner of my eyes and spilled over, Alexis started laughing too. Esme couldn't help but chuckle along, Carlisle was smiling. Ms. Reese was glaring but obviously confused.

"Sorry" Esme said as I came down from the laughter, wiping my eyes. "Alexis's new favorite movie is Lilo and Stitch, as a child case worker you must know that that is what Lilo says to her own case worker when he asked her the same question."

I calmed down as Alexis was wiping her eyes. Ms. Reese rolled her eyes.

"Well anyway, this says you two have yet to begin school but you've already been here a month, is there a problem?"

Alexis visibly became upset at the topic, but we had already spoken about this and I planned on talking to Esme about it.

"Actually no" I spoke first. "Actually I was talking to one of the other kids in the house, Edward, and he helped me with some decisions that I was planning on speaking to Carlisle and Esme about. Alexis is ready to be enrolled in kindergarten since that is where her age puts her. Edward volunteered to look into a program in Forks High that is all online classes, like homeschooling, where I only have to go at the end of each semester for finals and only at certain times. He said he'd help me, I know there are still some holes in it which I'm sure Esme could help me with when we speak after you leave. I mean obviously you see that a regular school schedule won't be possible in a few months"

By the time I was done I felt smart, Esme and Carlisle exchanged smiles.

"That's wonderful dear" Esme exclaimed, "We can talk about it later"

I heard the front door open, signaling that the kids were home.

"Does that mean you're keeping it?" Ms. Reese asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Of course" I said glaring.

I may not have wanted a child but he or she was mine and I felt responsible for them.

"Wow, pity" She said.

"Excuse me" Esme said in surprise.

"I'm just saying she could give the child to better parents than she could be at this age. She could grow up and try to make something good out of her life without a baby. They'd both be better off without that. So are you going to sign them over to Esme and Carlisle?" She said addressing me again.

"WHAT? NO" I yelled. I jumped up now holding Alexis to my chest. "The baby is mine and no one can have him! We will be fine and I will take care of him just like I took care of Alexis!" Tears burned my eyes.

"We had no intentions of taking her child" Esme said, she was also glaring but spoke calmly.

"How do you expect to care for a child all on your own?" Ms. Reese asked me calmly.

"As her foster parents naturally we are going to help her out" Esme said, voice slightly rising. "She won't be on her own; we will help her out whenever she needs it!"

My body shook in anger. I couldn't help but wonder if I did want the baby and that's why I was getting so defensive.

"And what about the crying, what about your other kids?" She tested Esme.

"It won't be a problem. If anything she can have the house in the back, if she wants it and if it'll help."

"What?" Ms. Reese and I said at the same time. I was surprised and Reese was mad.

I looked over and noticed that Edward was standing in the door way to the living room.

"The guest house" He said with a small smile. "I don't know why we have it; we don't entertain guests here over night. Bella's never seen it. I think that's a great idea mom."

"Who are you?" Ms. Reese demanded.

"Sorry, I'm Edward, and you're Ms. Reese, nice to meet you" He said politely stepping over to shake her hand.

He walked over to me and gently pushed me so I was sitting back down and he was behind me. His hands rubbed my shoulders gently, he had gotten into the habit of doing this and I loved it. Alexis leaned against my chest frowning but not saying anything.

"I'll schedule another home visit for two weeks from today so we can get your final decisions." Ms. Reese said standing up.

"Actually, it'll have to be for a Saturday, I go back to work soon"

"Actually it'll have to be Sunday. Bella has another doctors appointment on Saturday. Or it has to be after 1."

"Fine" She said before showing herself out.

Carlisle sighed. "I guess there is a lot to discuss"

**Do you guy want to hear the conversation about what the final decisions are as it's happening or as Ms. Reese is told them? Sorry for the long wait by the way but I realized this story is a little different than I planned. Also, Ms. Reese won't be in the story much longer. Lastly, the Cullens will find out Bella's past very soon. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Review for a faster update now that my writers block for this story seems to be slowly fading. I want at least 2 reviews, that's not too many…**


	9. Chapter 9

I convinced Esme and Carlisle to postpone the conversation for when we were all calm. Alexis said she wanted me to run her a bath so we went downstairs to our room. Edward asked if he could come down and I said yes but told him he had to wait in the room while I set Alexis up.

I ran her a warm bubble back and dropped some toys that Esme got her in the water before leaving her alone and leaving the door cracked so I could still hear her.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as I sat on my bed next to him.

"I'm fine; I really don't like Ms. Reese though"

"Me either" He said "And I just met her"

I giggled and leaned against my headboard, stretching my legs out. It still amazed me at how comfortable I had gotten with Edward. Unconsciously I put my hands on my slightly bulging stomach.

"Why don't you like her?" I asked curiously.

"She upsets you and she's a jerk"

I was surprised that he cared that she upset me. I nodded. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Can I feel your stomach?" Edward asked suddenly, red covering his cheeks.

I blushed brightly but nodded. I lifted my shirt so my stomach was bare to him. His hands touched my stomach gently. His eyes were bright and excited.

"I can't believe there is life in there" He said softly. "Can you believe you're carrying another human being?"

"I know" I said with a small smile. "It really is amazing"

"I have those papers for you. I didn't look at them, but I can look at them with you if you want."

"That would be great"

"I'll go get them"

He smiled at my stomach and then at me, making me smile brightly. He disappeared up the stairs. I took the opportunity to go to the bathroom and help Alexis wash up, dry off, and get into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Edward was sitting on my bed with a small stack of papers when I walked out with Alexis.

"Hi Eddy" She said shyly.

"Hey girlie" He said.

She smiled and sat on my bed. I sat behind her by Edward and started brushing her hair until all the tangles disappeared.

"Can I go watch TV with Esme?" She asked when I was done.

"Sure, come get my if you need anything"

Her tiny feet made no noise as she left the basement. We started going through the papers and Edward told me I'd have to take 6 classes per semester in order to get my diploma when he got his. He said it would be a lot of work and it'd be hard but he'd help me. We decided and then I said I would tell Esme and Carlisle about it.

"Do you want to see the guest house?" He asked out of the blue.

"Sure" I said, secretly excited.

I pulled on my sneakers and followed him upstairs, past the living room where Alexis was talking to Alice about shopping, and out to the back. I had never been back here and was surprised. There was a huge in ground pool with lawn chairs around one side. There was a tiny shack, well not shack it was too pretty to be a shack, that Edward told me they kept the pool stuff in as well as towels and stuff. Then there was a little path through the woods, but not far, that led to another house. I was surprised because it was part of the Cullen home but had its own driveway. Edward took the key from the top of the door frame and unlocked it.

"Esme never got around to designing it so bare; I think she realized this house would never be used since we don't entertain overnight guests."

"Wow" I replied.

He ran through all the rooms in the house as we walked and I was amazed. The door opened into a little opening that led 3 different ways. One way was into a huge beautiful kitchen. There was even a pantry. And a dining room. The next way led to a hallway which held the laundry room, ½ bathroom, and an empty room. The last way led to a huge living room and a flight of stairs. The second floor held 2 rooms that were separated by a bathroom and a room on the other end of the hall. That was the biggest room and had its own bathroom.

"It was supposed to be a guest house but Esme designed it as if it was for a family" Edward laughed.

"It's beautiful" I said with a smile.

"Could you see yourself living here?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. There was a huge smile on my face, I couldn't help it. Oddly the only thing I thought of was how happy Alexis and the baby would be. All because Edward and his parents, but mostly him. I turned so I was looking up at him.

"This is too much" I said emotionally.

"Nothing is too much for you Bella, you are the best and you deserve the best."

Things were in slow motion as Edward leaned towards me. I leaned up and met his lips. For just a few seconds, everything was perfect. When he pulled back I looked up into his green eyes. _What was that? _ I finally asked myself. His kisses were different than the ones Charlie's friends demanded, and it scared me.

We walked back to the house talking about nothing comfortably. While my mind went a million miles a minute.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't like my lack of reviews for this story. I would like to thank those who did review, it means a lot.**

**EPOV**

Alexis practically attacked Bella when we walked back in the house and she sat to watch TV with her.

"Carlisle" I called as I knocked on his office door.

"Come in Edward"

I opened the door and he was sitting down reading over some papers.

"I was hoping we could talk, but if you're busy I can come back another time" I said nervously.

I had always come to Carlisle when I needed advice, wanted to talk, or wanted to know something. Just like all the other times he pushed his papers to the side.

"Non-sense, come in."

I walked and closed the door behind myself, dropping into the sofa chair in front of his desk.

"What's on your mind?" He asked giving me his full attention.

"I, um," I hesitated nervously, "it's Bella" I finally said.

"What about Bella?" He asked curiously.

"Well" I started speaking fast because I was nervous. "I brought her the papers for the virtual classes, she let me touch her stomach, I think I like her, I showed her around the guest house, we kissed, she said the house was perfect and she seemed happy in it."

"Whoa calm down Edward" Carlisle said with a small smile. "You brought her the papers for virtual and showed her around the house. Now what is this about your liking her and kissing her?"

"Oh that" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I do dad, after what happened last month we have just been getting closer and I like her."

Carlisle looked serious.

"Dad" I said "is this stupid of me? I'm so confused, I've never like any girl this much. I think I really want to be with her. I even like Alexis whom I know is a big thing for Bella."

"You're thinking about being serious with Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded silently.

"Edward that may be too much responsibility for you. You're only 17, she's about to be a mother besides what she was with Alexis."

"I know that, I should care, but I don't. I think it's amazing actually; she's bringing a baby into the world. I know she'll be a good mother."

"But if you get involved and plan on staying around it's a whole other ballgame. Are you ready to take on a father role to babies that aren't even yours?"

"I would like to try. The thought of being a father" I paused not knowing how to put the thoughts into words. "It amazes me, it excites me. I know I shouldn't feel like that because other 17 year olds would run, but I want to be there, if she lets me."

"You have to get to know her better too, she has a painful history"

"I will get to know her" I said.

"You really want to go ahead with this, try to date a girl about to have babies and a sister who views her as a mother?"

I nodded. Carlisle sighed.

"You can try, I guess, but be careful."

"Thanks dad" I said with a smile.

That went better than I thought it would but I meant everything that I said. Would Bella let me stick around and be a father to her baby?

A few hours later, right before dinner, I went down to Bella's room. She was sitting on the bed reading a book to Alexis.

"Hey" She smiled up at me.

"Hi Eddie, Belly's reading me a story" Alexis said with a smile.

"I see do you like the story?"

She nodded and Bella continued with a smile. I saw that she was reading her _Green Eggs and Ham _and when she finished Esme called us up for dinner.

"Bella can I talk to you first" I asked.

She nodded and told Alexis to go ahead of her and she'd be right there.

"I wanted to tell you" I started off nervously. "That I really, really like you, more than friends. I don't know if you feel the same way, but if you do it would really like for you to be my girlfriend"

"Girlfriend" Bella repeated in surprise.

I nodded.

A blush covered her cheeks and she smiled a little.

"I don't really know how to be a girlfriend"

"Just be you, but be you with me" I told her. "Please"

"O-okay" She said as she got off the bed.

"Really" I asked with a huge smile.

She nodded smiling back. I lifted her in my arms and spun her around making her laugh, it sounded like bells, musical bells. I leaned in and kissed her lips quickly making her smile and blush. At that moment it was hard to tell that she didn't live a perfect life, she looked so happy my heart swelled. We went up to dinner and sat at our spots at the table. Bella and I were still smiling as we ate and Alexis talked animatedly.

"Bella, after dinner I want to talk to you, we have a lot to discuss" Carlisle said gently.

"Ok" Bella said with a small frown. "After Alexis is put to bed"

Carlisle smiled and nodded.

**I have enough people alerted to this story to request like 20 reviews. I just want 3. I'm already writing the next chapter so when the reviews come; the next chapter will be posted. Thanks in advance guys.**

**What do you want to learn about Bella during her conversation with Esme and Carlisle?**


	11. Chapter 11

Alexis refused to acknowledge that she was tired and threw a temper tantrum when I tried to put her to bed. She wanted me to read her books, she wanted to watch TV, she wanted to sleep in my bed, she wanted me to lie with her, she wanted to lie alone, she wanted…

"Alexis, that is it, I'm done" I finally snapped. "You need to go to sleep; you're acting like a baby because you are sleepy!"

"No I'm not!" She wails before she starts crying.

I scooped her into my arms from where she was standing on my bed. My head pounded violently. I cradled her in my arms as I walked her to her bed. I clicked off the TV, shut off everything but the night light, and laid in her bed next to her. I hummed and rocked her the way I did when she was a baby and soon she calmed down and went to sleep.

I slipped away from her; made sure she was tucked in, and snuck upstairs. The clock told me that it was 10:30, I was yawning non-stop, and didn't want to talk.

"Is she sleeping?" Esme asked, "I heard the trouble she was giving you. Is she okay? She seemed upset"

"Yes she's sleeping, and she is fine. She was upset and I finally got her to sleep" I answered bleakly.

Carlisle was across from me in Edward's seat at the table, Esme was next to him in Alice's seat. They were both watching me intently, Carlisle more than Esme though.

"There's a lot to talk about" Carlisle finally said with a sigh.

I sighed too; I was too tired for this. After a few seconds I looked up at him and waited for him to continue.

"First off, let's talk about your moving into the guest house. Edward brought you there today right, how do you feel about it?"

"I think it's beautiful" I said honestly.

"Could you see yourself raising your children there?" Esme asked. "At least until you're ready to be on your own."

I thought about it for a while before nodding with a small smile. I could actually. Esme smiled happily, eyes sparkling brightly.

"I can't wait to start decorating" She finally said excitedly.

Carlisle smiled at her and then looked back at me.

"We will have to discuss rules then later, you still are a child"

I mumbled too low for him to hear and stared at the table.

"So what is going on with school?" He asked.

"Edward brought the papers home for me today. I think I'm going to set up so I'm taking 5 or 6 classes a semester. It'll be hard but I think I'll be able to manage since there are no time restrictions besides the semester." I said.

"That's a great idea, but it's going to be _hard_ work Bella."

"I know, but I want to get my diploma at 18 like everyone else, not 20."

"Don't forget that you'll have to balance this with the babies" Carlisle said.

"It's just one baby" I said. "I think I'll be okay"

"Actually" Carlisle said hesitating. "The reason we're going back to the doctor in 2 weeks is because your doctor thought she heard two heart beats, but she couldn't see much because of the position the baby, or babies, were in."

"Twins" I said, breathless.

"Maybe" Carlisle said.

"No" I whispered lost.

This could not be happening! I didn't want one baby, and as soon as I get used to the idea, and even allow myself to get excited, I get this bomb! Two babies? That couldn't be possible. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before I started to cry.

"We should know for sure if it's one or two babies in two weeks." Carlisle said.

"Okay" I mumbled trying to act okay with it.

"Let's talk about Edward" Carlisle said after a short pause.

"What about him?" I said warily.

"How do you feel about him?"

"Um, well I don't know. I like him, and he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes" I said in a nervous rush.

"I think that's wonderful" Esme said.

I smiled a small smile; I thought it was wonderful too. Something about him made me happy.

"Do you feel comfortable with him around your kids if you guys stay together?" Carlisle asked. "Would you be okay with him helping you with them and Alexis?"

I shrugged. I didn't really see a problem with that but at the same time he is a man and Alexis is a little girl. Just like I was.

"I don't know" I mumbled.

"You should think about that" Carlisle said.

I don't know how long we were talking but at this point it felt like forever and I just wanted to sleep. As if on cue I yawned.

"Last thing for the night" Carlisle promised. "I want to ask a question about the babies. Do we have to worry about the father coming to claim his rights as their father?"

I shook my head as he continued.

"Who's the father?" He asked.

I got up with tears in my eyes and shaking slightly.

"I don't know" I whispered honestly. "It's Brian, Pat, Ray, James, or Laurent. None of them would claim the baby anyway"

Carlisle looked at me wide eyes and Esme's brow furrowed and she was lost in thought.

"Good night" I said, my voice cracked.

I hated speaking their names, especially when it involved my baby, or babies. None of them would take the babies from me, they are MINE! Both of them. Tears ran down my face as I went down to bed. I quickly cried myself to sleep. Nightmares followed quickly.

**Carlisle's POV**

"I would have never guessed she slept with so many guys" I whispered in shock, finally breaking the silence.

Esme and I were on our way to our bedroom and neither of us had said anything before that. Esme looked lost in thought and troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Those names are familiar" She mumbled.

We walked into our room and Esme went straight to where we kept the kid's files from before they moved in with us. Esme went through them and pulled out Bella's and Alexis's. Alexis's was only a sheet of paper. Bella's was a small stack of papers from the precinct. Esme sat on the bed and flipped through the papers, skimming them. I sat behind her silently. Finally she put the files away with a frown.

"Anything" I asked.

She shook her head.

"I could have sworn I saw those names in her file" She whispered.

"Maybe it was in the papers the precinct sent over a few days ago. I know you skimmed those papers" I said.

I left and got the papers from my office. I hadn't gotten a chance to read them over and Esme only skimmed through them. The papers were full of Bella's interview with the police the day she threatened us. I handed Esme the papers. She read intently.

"Oh my God" She whispered.

I looked at her to see tears running down her face.

"What's wrong?" I whispered rushing to comfort her.

"They aren't only here because their father was an abusive drug addict" She sobbed. "All those people, men, she said could be the father. They raped her! Those are all grown men that her father let rape her for money" Esme stopped sobbing violently.

Tears burned my eyes and anger coursed through my veins, hot and fast.

How could we have not guessed that? That explains so much!

I stayed calm and comforted Esme.

"She's safe now" I whispered. "They're both safe with us"

**I hope no one is disappointed with this chapter but I couldn't figure out a reaction for that for them. I got my three reviews! YAY, so once again I'm going to ask for 3, but I want 4 this time. Three minimum! Also, I need suggestions, what would you guys like to see happen and what rules should she get? See you guys on the next chapter =)**


End file.
